


wanna have you forever

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise, bit of internalised homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Freddy gets off on some dirty talk
Relationships: Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 118





	wanna have you forever

freddy’s being fucked hard, he’d started off on his hands and knees on white’s bed but now his hips are against the mattress, legs splayed and his dick trapped between his stomach and the sheets, one of white’s arms is wrapped tight around his chest, pulling him up slightly with each thrust, keeping freddys back pressed against whites chest, he’s glad he’s not expected to support himself, doenst think he could right now, the intensity of the sex was shaking his legs and arms and clouding his mind, the weight of white on top of him and surrounding him made him feel protected, feel safe, ignoring the parts of his mind whispering that even being near white was one of the most unsafe places he could be

the sounds are his moaning and white’s grunts, the squelch of penetration (white always used far too much lube, something freddy was grateful for), and when white occasionally hits just the right spot inside of freddy, he’s unable to stop making frantic desperate whines. it hurts, it’s painful, a burning stretch, the pain mingling bizarrely with the pleasure, everything he’s feeling overwhelming him, and he’s still sore from when white first fucked him a few days ago ((”you done this before kid?” white had asked while pressing two lubed fingers inside of him, “ course i have” freddy had lied hiding his gritted teeth with a smirk))

a sick part of him thinks he should feel pain, he deserves it for risking the entire undercover job to get laid, deserves it for falling into a crooks arms and bed so easily, deserves it for letting white treat him like a lover when he’s gonna be putting the guy in the slammer soon, deserves it for liking being held and fucked by another man so much, deserves it for being a faggot

he feels close to cumming, needs his dick touched to get there, but his cock is trapped tight, one of his arms is pressed to his side by whites arm and the other is clenching on the bedsheets for dear life, and he doesnt want this end anyway, wants to draw this out as long as white will let it

freddy jumps slightly when he feels white kissing along his shoulder, and moans deep when he hears white whisper “baby…”. he’s a real stoic guy, but surprisingly tender in bed, asking several times if freddy was ok, long deep kisses, indulging freddys need to be held and caressed, but he’d never called freddy anything other than “kid” or “buddy boy”

“you like that, when i call you baby?” white says, “yes, yes, oh christ yes” freddy says, his own voice sounding foreign to him, like something he’s hearing in a dream or on tv

“baby, sweet baby, you’re taking it so well baby, you act like a slut but your arse is so tight, you look so beautiful spread out for me, couldn’t believe my luck”

white’s talking right next to his ear while fucking him, a mix of dirty talk and praise and it’s driving freddy wild “you’re moaning like a whore, like a beautiful whore, fuck baby you feel so good, like you were made to be fucked by me, most beautiful man i’ve ever met, wanna fuck you like this every night, have you forever”

it’s filthy and oh god, white being possessive is turning freddy on more than he thought possible, “call me baby again” he says again in an unrecognisable voice, white thrusts are getting slower yet more eratic, “baby, baby boy, you look so handsome, from the second i saw you i wanted you baby, my sweet baby” n freddy can’t help the desperate noises he’s making in response “yes-yeah-ohohfuck-yours, i’m yours”, “mine, my baby” white says and then tightens his hold on freddy’s chest, pulls freddy in impossibly closer, and does three deep hard thrusts in exactly the right spot and freddys gone, he cums so hard he feels like he may have even blacked out for a few seconds

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
> 
> i didn't mean to make it angsty but a bit jumped out!!


End file.
